


Home Videos

by Rumlowshoe (SenseiOfBullshit)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brock being an asshole, Come Eating, Dom Brock, Exhibitionism, F/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, oral sex (m receiving), voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenseiOfBullshit/pseuds/Rumlowshoe
Summary: As usual, this spawned from a convo that I was having with the discord peeps. What would happen if Brock Rumlow and Steve Rogers shared a partner while still actively hating each other?
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Reader, Captain America/Reader, Crossbones/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Steve is in a meeting when his phone buzzes. He looks down and sees 3 video messages from Brock Rumlow. He’s anxious because he’s already aware of the nature of the messages. The meeting can’t end fast enough before he makes his way to the closest empty office. The thumbnail is of you naked and on spread knees on a familiar bed. He sighs to ease his nerves and opens the first video.

You’re completely naked, but in no way feel uncomfortable. Your nipples are rock solid amidst the cold air.

“So Princess when’s the last time Steve made you cum?” A husky voice asks with a tease. 

You looked away from the camera. 

“Four days.” You mutter. 

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.” He says with a chuckle. 

“The last time daddy made me cum was four days ago." 

Steve can see Brock’s arm reach out to you. He softly traces your lips with his thumb before dipping it into your mouth. He chuckles again. 

"Oh baby girl, I’m your daddy now.” He says before removing his thumb from your lips and going off screen again. 

Brock knew just how much it upset Steve when he called you ‘baby girl’ or 'princess’ because those were his and only his pet names for you.

“Thanks for building her up for me. I can’t wait to have her cumming on my cock.” Brock says as he points the camera in his direction, his teeth showing in a wild grin. 

“Touch yourself baby.” Brock commands, before taking a sip of his nearby beer. 

The only sound coming from the room was you diving your fingers into your wet cunt.

“Come on, baby girl. You know daddy likes to hear you.” 

Steve can hear your growing wanton moans off screen and he’s unsure of what to do with himself. 

“Faster baby.” Brock commands.

Brock looks directly into the camera, still smiling as your moans grow louder. 

“Yeah just like that. You know daddy likes to watch you." 

Brock leans back, getting comfy in his chair with his beer. All Steve can do is watch Brock watch you. He knew that there was no way Brock would give him the satisfaction of seeing you pleasure yourself. You let out a guttural moan off camera. 

"You gonna cum baby?" 

"Yes, daddy.” You moan.

“Cum for me baby girl.” He says as he looks into the camera with a shit eating grin. 

With those words, Steve hears your pitch change. It’s as if all you needed was Brock to say those five words to break his heart a little. 

“Good girl.” Brock praises as he grabs something off screen. 

Next thing Steve knows, your slick fingers are in Brock’s mouth and he’s licking them clean with that damned grin still on his lips. 

“Wait until you see the next video.” Brock says before the screen goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve’s knuckles were white. He didn’t want to open the other two messages but he couldn’t resist. How could he? Message 2/3. He was swirling with many different emotions as he pressed play. The camera panned over your bare back. He already had you on your hands and knees, ready to take you at any moment. Brock smacked your ass and you didn’t make a sound. 

“See Steve. She knows she can’t make a sound our else….well I guess you’ll find out.” He rubbed your ass with one hand as he held the camera with the other. 

“This is a nice view isn’t it?” He asked to no one. 

“Arch your back, baby girl.” With out protest, you leaned forward, pressing your head onto the mattress and leaving you exposed. 

“Shit baby girl. You want me to fuck you? Huh?" 

"Yes please daddy fuck me. Please.” You begged.

“What was that?”

“PLEASE fuck me daddy. PLEASE.” You begged with a harsher tone. 

Again, he laughed. Brock dove his middle and ring fingers into you without warning and began to finger fuck you wildly. Steve could tell that you were trying your best to keep quiet as your impending orgasm began to rock your body.

“Yeah that’s it. Let Daddy see you cum baby.” Brock said at almost a whisper.

In a moment’s instant, you came around Brock’s fingers, fisting the covers in your hands.

“Good girl.”

He ran his fingers through your folds and brought his slick fingers into camera view. 

“I wonder if she gets this wet for you Mr. America.” He said as your slickness practically dripped from his fingers. 

Without moving the camera Steve could hear the sound of Brock once again licking his fingers clean.

“Hmmmmmm.” He hummed as he brought his face within view. 

“Goddamn. I can’t wait to make this little slut scream my name." 

Panning the camera back to your ass, Steve could see Brock using his free hand to give his cock a few pumps then play in your folds. The tip of his cock was glistening with your arousal. 

"I think she’s ready for me.” He said before slowly sheathing himself inside you. Both of you groaned at the sensation of you finally being filled. Brock gave your ass cheek a hard squeeze.

“Baby girl, I told you not to make a noise. I’m going to have to punish you.” He said in a voice that Steve swore mocked him. 

Brock began thrusting and the sounds of skin slapping mixed with your moans were the only thing coming from the phone for minutes that felt like hours. Steve just watched the way your ass bounced on Brock’s cock and the way rings of muscle gripped his dick so well. Doubt began to cloud Steve’s mind. It was like you were made to take him.

“Who’s your daddy baby girl?” He asked.

You answered with a moan. Brock began to thrust faster hastening your impending orgasm. 

“I asked you a question. Who is your daddy baby girl?” Your orgasm washed over you and you began to scream. 

“You Daddy! You!” You screamed repetitively as he fucked you mercilessly through your orgasm. 

All Steve heard was a hearty laugh come from the bottom of Brock’s lungs as the screen went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there demons, it ya girl. Last chapter for the moment I'm afraid!

Steve stares at the black screen contemplating what his next move will be. He’s feeling a whirlwind of emotions that he can’t even begin to describe. He felt so angry. He adjusted his tented pants. Fuck. He didn’t even want to watch the third video but he was curious. What could Brock have possibly done to his favorite girl in the last video? It was a question that he wouldn’t be able to live with if it went unanswered. The thumbnail was blurry but Steve knew he was staring at your ass. Message 3/3. Clicking the video, Steve drew in a large breath. There you were, still being fucked at the mercy of Brock. You had gone from short, lusty moans to a long, guttural, dragged out moan. Steve knew that if he saw your face, you’d have tears and drool seeping into the mattress. Your back was coated in sweat. Steve could hear a faint buzzing noise somewhere in the background. Brock pointed the camera at his length pulling out and slamming back into you. Had it been Steve in Brock’s position, the squelching of your cunt would have been music to his ears; enough to make him cum, but Steve was angry. 

“I’m cumming. I’m cumming. I’m cumming.” You screamed as your body milked itself on Brock’s length causing him to mix a laugh and a moan. 

“Fuuuck.” he moaned. 

Steve could see your legs shaking frantically and a large puddle on the bed that only grew larger with every orgasm. Steve caught a glimpse of the pink vibrator Brock had on your clit. 

“Fuck. She’s shaking. I don’t know if she can take any more. How many times have you came sweetheart?” He asked in a singsong manner as he continued to fuck you relentlessly.

There were no words, just hoarse groans from you.

“I lost count too. I think you’re somewhere in the teens. Or are you in the twenties? Fuck if I know. Maybe Stevie’s been counting.” He mocks. 

Your legs are shaking as if you were left out in the cold. 

“How about one more before you suck me dry, huh?” He asked you knowing it was a rhetorical question and that you were going to cum anyway. 

Brock sped up the his pace, fucking you harder. You were at a point where you no longer screamed through your orgasms. You were quiet and that scared Steve more than anything. Your uncontrollable shaking and muscles milking Brock’s cock are what gave away your orgasm. Your orgasm tore through you and you knew you’d had enough. 

“Turn around.” He commanded before pulling out and removing the vibrator. 

Almost instinctively, you began to suck his dick. Steve caught a glimpse of your face before your swollen lips wrapped around Brock’s length. He couldn’t tell where the tears ended and the drool began. Eye makeup smeared all the way down to your chest.

“Oh fuck. She’s got a mouth doesn’t she?” Brock said as he focused the camera on you sticking his dick like your life depended on it. 

“Ah shit. Look at me, baby girl.” He commanded and you obeyed.

Your red eyes beamed at the camera.

“Open your mouth.”

You did as you were told. Brock grabbed hold of his cock and pump himself a few times before ropes of his cum slid onto your tongue and parts of your face. You looked directly into the camera and Steve’s heart dropped. One thing Steve never had done was cum on your face. It was something he felt like he needed your permission for. Yet here he was; staring at you with another man’s cum on your face. 

“Swallow it princess.” You did as you were told and even bit back a smile. Brock came into view beside you and licked a bit of the cum off your cheek and kissed you deeply. 

“I hope you enjoyed the show…Mr. America.” Then there was silence and a blank screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's all I have for now! Don't you worry though! I will wrap this up in a way to make everyone happy. Don't you worry about poor ole Steve. He'll get his payback.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very old. If you've read it before, you've probably read it on my Tumblr of the same name! :)


End file.
